Ed, Edd n Eddy Meet Jimmy Neutron
Ed, Edd n Eddy Meet Jimmy Neutron is a fanfiction crossover. Plot Jimmy and his friends go through the dimension portal, and end up in the Cul-de-Sac, where they meet the Eds. Characters TBA * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Sarah * Jimmy * Nazz * Kevin * Rolf * Jonny and Plank * Jimmy Neutron * Goddard * Carl Wheezer * Sheen Estevez * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * Lee Kanker * Marie Kanker * May Kanker Transcript (At Retroville, Jimmy Neutron is doing some updates on his Dimension Portal) Sheen: "Hey, Jimmy! You think when you get finished with your portal, you think we can go through it to an alien dimension, with alien versions of us? Jimmy: "I don't know if that's possible or not, Sheen." Carl: "Is there a llama dimension? If they have on, they'll have llama versions of us!" Jimmy: "I don't know about that, Carl, but---." Cindy: "Hey, Neutron! What are you doing?" Jimmy: "Just finishing up here, Vortex, what does it look like?" Cindy: "Looks like you're wasting your time with you useless inventions!" Jimmy: (Angrilly) "They're not useless! And take that back, you---!" (Cindy stands there smiling wickedly while Jimmy scolds her, until a flash comes up through the portal) Libby: "Hey, what's going on with your portal, Jimmy?" Jimmy: "I think it's finished with the updates, let's see some new dimensions on here, shall we?" (Jimmy looks through the dimensions, and sees the Cul-de-Sac) Jimmy: "Wow!" Sheen: "What is it?" Carl: "Is it Llama World?" Jimmy: "No, it's a cul-de-sac!" Sheen: "That's it? Just some plain, dull cul-de-sac?" Jimmy: "Wait, there's more!" (Jimmy looks through the cul-de-sac, and see the Kids at one of the Eds' scam) Jimmy: "Look, guys!" (Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby look inside the Ed, Edd n Eddy dimension) Eddy: "Check it out, guys! Smart chips!" (Eddy shows the Kids chips) Eddy: "Just one bite of this, and you become smart, like Double D!" Edd: "Well, actually, if I may to interrupt---" Eddy: "Shut up, Sockhead! Now, what was I saying, oh yeah! Wanna be smart, rather than just being average and dumb?" Jimmy: "I would like to be smart!" (Jimmy gives Eddy a quarter) Sarah: "I guess I'll take your stupid chips!" (Sarah gives him another quarter) Jonny: "Count me in, Eddy! Me and Plank wanna be smart too!" (Jonny gives him two quarters, as Eddy pants hapilly) Eddy: "Here are some chips!" (Eddy try to give some chips to Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny and Plank, but he find any) (The Kids stare at Eddy, while Eddy smiles nervously, and gets down) Eddy: Ed, where are the chips?" Ed: "I ate them, Eddy!" Eddy: "Ugh, you idiot! Why do you have to ruin everything?" Edd: "Eddy, the kids want their refund!" Eddy: "Whaddya mean?" Sarah: "We've heard the whole thing, Eddy! You try to trick us out of our money again!" Jonny: "We want our refund back!" (Eddy smiles nervously as he turns to Ed) Eddy: "Umm, excuse me for a moment." (Eddy gets angry at Ed and starts to chase him) Eddy: "ED! YOU MANIAC! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Ed: "Don't to say anything Eddy, because I will not hear it anyways." (Eddy starts to chase Ed all over the cul-de-sac with Edd holding on the Eddy's shirt) (Back in Retroville, Jimmy and his friends watched the whole thing through the dimension portal) Jimmy: "Gentlemen, we've got a new dimension to travel to." Sheen: "Yeah right, what's going to be so exciting about a plain, dull cul-de-sac!?" Jimmy: "I don't know, but I bet will found out soon." (Jimmy and his friends, along with Jimmy's robotic dog, Goddard, get ready to run through the portal into the Ed, Edd n Eddy dimension) Jimmy: "Alright everyone, ready? One, two, three!" (Jimmy, Goddard and Jimmy's friends run through the portal and fly through the rift into the Eds world) (Another portal opens over the cul-de-sac and Jimmy, Goddard and his friends fall out of it and land into Ed's house) All: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OUCH!" Carl: "Ow! That hurt!" Sheen: "Wow! I've gone flat!" Libby: "What do you know, we look a little different in this dimension." Carl: "So what do you expect to happen here Jimmy?" Jimmy: "I don't really know. Goddard, scan this neighborhood." Goddard: "Bark bark." (Goddard scans the whole cul-de-sac and shows a map of the whole neighborhood) Jimmy: "Theirs a playground, a candy store, a junior high school and several other places." (Just then within seconds, Jimmy hears Eddy shouting at Ed and Jimmy and the others see the Eds with Eddy still chasing Ed) Eddy: "Ed you maniac! I'm going to get you for this!" Carl: "What was that?" Cindy: "It sounds like it's coming from those three boys running toward us." Jimmy: "Look out!" (The Eds run past Jimmy and his friends so fast it looked as if they were on a rampage) Eddy: "I'm going to get you for this Ed!" Edd: "Eddy wait! Your wearing out the salt in my shoes!" (Edd lets go of Eddy's shirt as he keeps on chasing Ed) Eddy: "Your so dead meat Ed!" Carl: "Who are those boys Jimmy?" Jimmy: "I don't know Carl, let's check them out." (Jimmy and the others start to follow the Eds) Eddy: "If you haven't eaten those Smart Chips Ed, we would have been rich!" Ed: "But Eddy I couldn't help it, their just too delicious." (Eddy chases Ed towards a wooden fence where Ed stops in front of) Eddy: "Why you Ed!" (Eddy jumps toward Ed but he moves a side and Eddy crashes into the fence, Edd runs toward it as fast as he could) Eddy: "Oh you...OW!" Edd: "Pant! Pant! Pant! Pant!" (Jimmy and the others arrive at the fence Eddy just crashed into as well) Edd: "Eddy, are you alright?" Jimmy: "Leapon Leptons! Are you okay Mr.?" (Edd hears Jimmy's voice and turns around and sees Jimmy, Goddard and the others) Edd: Oh, why...hello there." (Eddy gets up off the ground and he and Ed see Jimmy and the gang too) TBA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon crossovers